The Hunter's Revenge
by ARega1s
Summary: Skulker has decided enough is enough. His plan? Force Danny and Ember to find their stolen children in his game reserve. With the help of Sam and Tucker, the four try desperately to outsmart the ghostly hunter before it is too late. Sequel to Time of Your Afterlife. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter's Revenge

Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin and 'War Pigs'

**Well folks, I'm back for another Danny and Ember story. I honestly thought I was done with the pair but I feel that I have at least one more good story left in me. So without further ado, let the story begin. I do not own Danny Phantom or 'War Pigs' by Black Sabbath. R&R and Enjoy!**

*****10 PM, The Ghost Zone*****

While the rest of the Ghost Zone was silent as the grave, a lone Specter Speeder was zooming past floating doors and rocks. Had this been a year ago, the residents of the Ghost Zone may have tried to take it down and destroy it's occupants. Now, since the marriage of Danny Phantom and Ember McLain, things calmed down quite a bit. Currently, Danny, Ember, Sam, and Tucker were returning to Ember's realm from a concert she had just finished. Tucker was driving while the other three were rocking out to the voice of Ozzy Osbourne on the radio.

_Generals gathered in their masses_

_Just like witches at black masses_

_Evil minds that plot destruction_

_Sorcerers of death's construction_

_In the fields the bodies burning_

_As the war machine keeps turning_

_Death and hatred to mankind_

_Poisoning their brainwashed minds_

_Oh lord yeah!_

"Mind if I change the station? I can only take so much rock for one night." Tucker said in a weary voice, reaching over for the tuner.

"NO!" the three yelled at him.

"Fine." Tucker replied, sulking in his chair. "We're almost there anyways."

Danny, Ember, and Sam ignored him as they returned to the song. As Ember's realm got closer, Tucker noticed that the door was wide open. From what Danny and Ember had told them, Dani and Youngblood were looking after the twins. So why would they leave the realm door open? Even if they were playing with the kids, it was well past their bed time.

_Politicians hide themselves away_

_They only started the war_

_Why should they go out to fight?_

_They leave that role to the poor_

"Uh, guy? You might want to look at this." Tucker said, only to be ignored.

_Time will tell on their power minds_

_Making war just for fun_

_Treating people just like pawns in chess_

_Wait 'til their judgement day comes_

_Yeah!_

Deciding this was more important than being yelled at, Tucker turned off the radio.

"What the hell, Tucker?" Sam said.

Ignoring her, Tuck turned to Danny and Ember and said, "Did you guys leave the door open?"

"No." Ember replied, confused. "The twins are supposed to be in bed. There is no reason for our realm door to be open."

Phasing out the the Specter Speeder, Danny and Ember flew through the door and noticed immediately that something was wrong. The house was trashed. Not the "Someone threw a party" trashed but the "I hate you and this is revenge" trashed. All the pictures of Danny, Ember, and the twins were either burned or torn to shreds. The couch was ruined, the table was smashed, and stuffing was everywhere.

"Dani! Youngblood!" Danny yelled, flying up to the second floor of the realm. Ember quickly followed while Sam and Tucker cautiously entered the realm.

"Damn." Tucker said. "Who could have done this?"

"They must really hate Danny and Ember to cause all this damage." Sam replied. "I mean, I'm still not happy that they got together but I managed to deal with it."

Tucker gave her a dirty look. "I thought you were past this, Sam. Its been over a year since they have been together and you still complain about Danny being married to Ember."

Huffing indignantly, she replied, "So? I'm still friends with both of them. Hell, I was even a bridesmaid for their wedding. I still think we would have made a better couple."

Shaking his head, Tucker returned to the situation at hand. "Whoever did this must really have it out for them."

*****With Danny and Ember*****

As the two entered the twins room, they found Dani and Youngblood tied up and gagged but no sign of their children.

After freeing the two teen, Danny asked, "What happened? Who did this?"

"Where are the twins?" Ember added.

Finding her breath, Dani said, "We were watching the twins when someone kicked open the door. When we turned to see who it was, we saw Skulker standing in the door frame with this evil grin on his face."

"That little snot came in and did this?" Ember said, trying to control her rage.

"Yeah." Youngblood said, taking over for Dani. "We did our best to hold him off and keep him from the twins but he was too much. He tied us up and flew off with them."

Ember was now shaking with anger. "Where...did...he...go?" she managed to say.

"Back to his realm." Dani said "He also wanted to us to tell you 'If the runt and his bitch ever want to see their brats alive again, they will come unarmed.'"

This final message from Skulker caused Ember to snap. She screamed and let her hair go into an inferno. It was only when Danny embraced her that she managed to calm down.

"Its ok, Em. They're going to be alright." Danny soothed.

Having heard the commotion, Tucker and Sam rushed upstairs to see a beaten and bruised Dani and Youngblood while Danny was trying to calm down Ember.

"So, I guess our least favorite hunter is behind this?" Tucker asked.

Danny nodded. "He took the babies as well."

"What does he want with them? I understand why he is mad at you two but why would he attack the twins?" Sam asked.

"Because he is a sick, twisted bastard that gets his rocks off from hurting others." Ember said, venomously. "As to what he is going to do with them? They could be bait to lure us into a trap or worse."

"What could be worse?" Tucker asked.

"Makes them a part of his trophy collection." Danny said darkly.

Tucker cringed at the thought while Sam was dumbstruck that Skulker would be that evil.

Danny turned back to Ember and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "We're getting them back, no matter what it takes."

Ember gave him a small smile and returned the kiss before turning to Sam and Tucker.

"Would you guys help us getting our babies back?" she asked.

"Of course we will." Tucker said. "Right Sam?"

Sam didn't answer immediately. It took an elbow in the gut from Tucker for her to reply, "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks guys. We really appreciate this." Danny said, grinning at his two friends. Turning towards Dani and Youngblood, he asked, "You guys going to be alright?"

"Don't worry about us. Go get the twins back." Youngblood said.

"Kick his ass, big bro." Dani added.

"Everyone hold hands." Ember said, grabbing hold of Danny and Sam's hands while Tucker completed the circle.

"Hold on." Ember said to Sam and Tucker. "You guys aren't as accustomed to this as we are."

A whirlwind of flames engulfed the four, teleporting them to Skulker's realm. Stepping through his door, they saw various hunting weapons, trophies, and other assorted tech. Near the back, the saw a flat screen television that was displaying the twins. Danny and Ember quickly rushed in front of the screen while Tucker and Sam observed the gear before them.

All of a sudden, Danny and Ember began to scream and writhe in pain. Hearing their friends in trouble, Sam and Tucker ran over and noticed the floor beneath the two ghost was emitting some sort of energy that was harming the two ghost. By the time the energy stopped the two were on the floor, recovering from their injuries. Danny suddenly powered down from his ghost form, leaving him in a black Rolling Stones t shirt, ripped blue jeans, and a pair of black Converse. Ember looked much worse for wear. Her hair was not a dancing fire and it hung limply down her back.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Sam said, cradling his head. His eyes fluttered open and he checked his surroundings.

"What happened? And why can't I transform again?" he asked.

"You and Ember must have stood over some trap Skulker had for the two of you." Tucker said.

Hearing her name, Danny crawled out of Sam's grasped and checked to see how Ember was doing.

"Ember? Ember! Wake up!" Danny said, holding her in his arms. Slowly but surely, she came around.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, putting her arms around Danny's neck and allowing him to help her to her feet.

"Allow me to answer that." replied Skulker, his image replacing that of the twins on the flat screen.

"You couldn't handle us at our best so you decide to fry us, you coward?" Ember yelled at the screen.

"Don't worry, your powers have only been disabled temporarily. As you may have guessed, I stole the plans from Vlad's original ghost neutralizer and amped up the power."

"Fine, you've had your laugh. Now give us back our kids!" Danny demanded.

"You four are in no place to be making demands from me, now that I have the upper hand." Skulker said maliciously.

"When I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you never fucked with us in the first place!" Ember said venomously.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my suit!" Skulker mocked.

"So what do you want?" Sam asked.

"Revenge, maybe even a little fun." Skulker said. "Here is what is going to happen. I have placed you precious brats somewhere in my game preserve. For now, they will remain unharmed. But should you fail to rescue them within 24 hours, lets just say some of my pets will have a free meal."

Ember tried her best to look strong and unshaken but the tears flowing down her cheeks told a different story. Seeing his love crying, Danny brought her in to his arms, staring daggers at the screen.

"I won't be so cruel as to leave you completely clueless as to where to find them. Simply follow the trail I marked for you and it will lead you directly to them." Skulker said. So without further ado, let the hunt begin!"

As the screen turned black, the floor beneath the four suddenly gave way. Danny, Ember, Sam, and Tucker began falling, not knowing when they would reach the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Search Begins

**Alright guys, Chapter 2. Glad to see you guys are enjoying it so far. Now to address my reviewers requests to kill Skulker. I have thought of a method of killing Skulker but I am not 100% sure if you the readers would like it or understand it. For those reviewers that would like to know my idea, please leave a review and I will be sure to private message you my ending. If you like it, awesome. If not, I would appreciate your input on what you think would be a satisfying end the ghostly hunter. I do not own Danny Phantom. R&R and Enjoy.**

It seemed like the fall would never end. Although Danny and Ember were used to the feeling of the wind rushing past them while flying, now they were terrified because they couldn't control their decent. As they continued to fall, Danny slowly floated towards Ember and held her in a tight embrace. Tucker was screaming at the top of his lungs, praying that he and his technology would come out of this unharmed. While Sam was scared that she might die, she couldn't help but be a little jealous as she watched Danny and Ember holding each other.

After what seemed like an eternity but in actuality was only a few minutes, they finally crashed into a lake. Immediately, the four swam to the surface and made their way to the nearest bank.

Danny collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. Ember coughed up a mouthful of water and fell onto of Danny's chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and looked her over before cracking a small smile.

"Not even a lake full of water can put out my beautiful flame." Danny said before bringing her in for a kiss. At that moment, Sam had just made it to shore and witnessed the couple sharing the kiss.

"Seriously? Do they have to make out after every life and death situation?" she grumbled.

"Wouldn't you if you both survived a situation where you should have died?" Tucker countered, having just reached the bank.

Sam simply threw him a dirty look before trudging up to higher and dryer ground. Sighing, Tucker put his hands in his pockets and brought out his PDA and his cell phone. After several attempts to turn the devices on, he sadly concluded that his precious tech was ruined.

"No!" Tucker wailed in despair, bringing Danny and Ember back to their current situation. "My babies are dead!"

Shaking her head, Ember climbed off Danny and walked over to Tucker.

"Come on, Brainiac, you can always buy new gadgets. Right now we have to search for our babies." Ember said, lending him a helpful hand.

"Couldn't you just make some new babies as you so graphically displayed in that video of yours?" Sam said.

Ember turned and glared at Sam. Normally, Sam was pleasant and tolerable to her and Danny. Occasionally she would make some rude comment about the two being together but Ember was always able to brush it off. Today, Ember was no longer in a forgiving mood now that the lives of her and Danny's babies were on the line. Flipping Sam the bird, she pulled Tucker to his feet before walking back to Danny.

"So what's the plan, baby-pop?" she asked, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Looking around, Danny noticed an orange flag attached to a nearby tree. Walking closer, he saw the entrance to a pathway leading into the jungle.

"Skulker did say he would mark a path for us. Looks like this is the way to go." Danny said before starting down the path, closely followed by Ember, with Sam and Tucker bringing up the rear.

"How long do you think our powers will be shorted out?" Ember asked Danny.

"I don't know." he replied. "Guess it depends on if this is the same one Vlad used on me or a more powerful version."

"Couldn't we just wait until our powers return and then save the twins?"

"Too risky since we don't know how long our powers will be out of commission and Skulker may harm them if we don't play his game."

Looking at her, Danny could see the concern in her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it. We will find them and rescue them. Then we can figure out a proper punishment for that bucket of bolts."

While the lovebirds were chatting up front, Sam and Tucker were having their own little discussion.

"Why the Hell would you say something like that to Ember? You know she and Danny are worried sick about the twins." Tucker said in a disapproving tone.

"I'm just tired of seeing Ember being with Danny instead of me." Sam said.

"Ok. One, your were being extremely overprotective and jealous when you and Danny dated. Two, they already have two kids and are married. Wouldn't you expect them to spend a lot of time together? And three, we still get to hang out with Danny."

Sam didn't reply, understanding the points he had made but not wanting to admit it.

"Have you tried talking to Ember about this? I'm sure..."

"No, I haven't talked to Ember about my feelings for Danny." Sam said, cutting off Tucker. "It's not like it would change things between us. Hell, she might not want to hang out with me anymore if I tried to talk to her about it."

"Whatever Sam." Tucker said in a defeated tone. "One of these days you will have to work things out with her."

"Hopefully not today." Sam muttered quietly.

*****2 Hours Later*****

The four were exhausted from their trek through the jungle. While the pathway made it easier to walk through, it did nothing the suppress the sweltering heat. Even Ember was drenched in sweat. Finally, the path opened up to a small clearing. Someone had apparently set up camp here judging by the tents and fire pit. Closer inspection showed that the camp had been abandoned recently.

"Well, now is good a time as any to get some supplies." Danny said.

Searching through the tents yielded several MREs, several canteens filled with water, and some sleeping bags.

"I don't get it." Tucker said. "This camp is full of fresh supplies. Why would the people that set this up abandon it?"

"Maybe they didn't leave willingly." Danny said, noticing drag marks on the ground. "Maybe something, or someone, got to them first."

The group followed Danny as he walked towards a patch of bushes where the drag marks ended. Pushing aside the leaves, the four were greeted by a horrific site. Hanging from the trees by their ankles, were the remains of four humans. Their skin had been completely removed, revealing their muscles and internal organs. Ember turned away from the grisly sight and buried her face into Danny's shoulder. Tucker fainted from the sight while Sam simply looked on in shock.

Danny knelt down and picked something out of the pool of blood underneath the corpses.

"Green Berets." Danny said, showing everyone the dog tags he held.

"Skulker is one sick son of a bitch to do something like this." Ember said.

Suddenly, a malicious cackle of laughter echoed through the forest. Looking around, the four could not find the source but concluded that it could only be one person.

"He's playing with us." Sam said.

"No shit. You think." Tucker said, waking up.

"Should we cut them down?" Ember asked Danny.

Danny sighed. "As much as I don't want to leave them hanging here and bring them back to the human realm for a proper burial, we need to keep going and make sure that our kids don't suffer the same fate. The problems for these soldiers are over, ours have just begun"

After packing what they could, the four continued down the trail. Every bend in the path they came across, Danny and Ember hoped that their babies would be there, unharmed, on the other side. Each time they came around the bend and saw no sign of their children, they were disappointed to see only more of the path.

Since the Ghost Zone had no real night or day, they couldn't tell how much time had passed since Tucker's gear had been ruined after the dunk in the lake. After another few hour of walking. The group finally decided to take a quick rest before setting out to find the kids with fresh legs. Tucker and Sam had their own sleeping bags while Danny and Ember shared one. Sam managed to keep her mouth shut but was displeased nonetheless.

The jungle was unusually quiet. While it did make falling asleep easier, it did keep the group wary incase one of Skulker's beasts decided to sneak up on them. Nevertheless, the group finally managed to drift off to sleep.

*****Several Hours Later*****

As the group slept, Skulker crept towards the sleeping bag where Danny and Ember lay. Standing over them, he extended a set of blades from his wrists and rested them on the necks of the couple. The cold metal brought them out of their dreams and face to face with the ghostly hunter.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." he said with a malicious grin on his face. "Or you just might loose your heads."

"When we get our powers back, we're going to make what you did to those soldiers look like child's play." Ember hissed.

"I'm sure you'll try. But I'll make sure you won't. I want you to die just as you reach your brats. Victory will be in your grasp and I will be there to snatch it away." he said, standing up.

"You have 3 hours to go until my deadline. It will take you two hours down the path until you come to a fork. One path will lead to your boy while the other to your girl. Each path is about an hour long walk until you reach the brat, so you are going to have to split up to get them."

With that, Skulker vanished. Danny and Ember then scrambled to their feet, woke up Sam and Tucker, and relayed the information that Skulker had passed to them. Grabbing only what they needed, the group rushed down the path, hoping to reach the twins before time was up.

By the time they reached the fork that Skulker had mentioned, the four were exhausted but hopeful.

"So now what? Ember and Danny go one way while Tuck and I go another?" Sam panted.

"No." Danny said, trying to catch his breath. "We have no idea what surprises Skulker has in store for us. If our powers come back and Ember and I were together, you two would be completely defenseless. Tucker and I will go left while you and Ember go right. Then we will meet back here once we have the kids."

Tucker and Ember nodded while Sam held in a sigh of disappointment.

"See you soon, baby-pop." Ember said before giving Danny a kiss.

"You to, my beautiful flame." Danny said before rushing down the path with Tucker following close behind. Turning to Sam, Ember gave her a small smile.

"Ready to go, Sam?"

Sighing, Sam replied, "Ready as I'll ever be." before setting off down their own path.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Clever Girls

**Hey guys, just a couple updates. First, having talked with some of my reviewers, I have decided to go with the ending that I had originally planned. Thank you guys for the input. I also hope you the readers don't mind this detour from my usual style of integrating music with the story. Without further delay, let us get back into the story. I do not own Danny Phantom. R&R and Enjoy.**

As the two girls rushed down the path, they were both filled with hope. Ember was hopeful to reunite with the twins and to deal some long overdue justice to the son of a bitch that put her through this ordeal. Sam, on the other had, was having different hopes. While she did hope that that the babies would be alright, she was also hoping that this alone time with Ember would be as brief as possible.

After several minutes of running down the path, the two finally reached a clearing. The area appeared to be an abandoned village with several tin roof buildings, some abandoned cars, and a small creek running through it.

"So if I were a self absorbed ghost hunter, where would I put the bait for my enemies?" Sam asked aloud.

As if to answer their question, they heard a baby begin to cry. Ember rushed to the sound while Sam cautiously followed, looking around for any traps that Skulker may have set. Coming around a hut, the two saw what appeared to be a baby laying in a bundle of blankets on a pedestal. Before Ember could head towards the bundle, Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell, Sam?" Ember said, shooting the goth a frustrated look.

"Can't you see this is an obvious trap?" Sam replied, trying her best not to lose her temper with the ghost that stole her ex boyfriend.

"Well how else are we going to know if my baby is here or not if we don't inspect this?" she answered. "Besides, we only have a few minutes before Skulker's deadline before he decides to kill them."

Knowing that there was no reasoning with the mother, Sam said, "Just be ready to run if something happens."

Nodding, Ember slowly made her way over to the pedestal with Sam close behind. Reaching it, they both looked at the bundle to see a baby boy with a head of messy black hair crying.

"Is there anyway to be sure that this is your son?" Sam asked.

Smiling, Ember tilted her head over the baby and said, "Lucas, honey. Mommy is here."

Immediately, the baby stopped crying and began to laugh, his tiny arms reaching out for his mother.

"That's it, sweetie. Now go ghost for mommy." Ember said, holding back her instinct to simply pick her son up.

A black ring formed around his middle, splitting in two as they traveled up and down his body. By the end of his transformation, the boy now had blue skin, a head of flaming blue hair, and a black spade over his right eye.

"That's my boy!" Ember said, scooping her son into her arms.

Sam cringed, hoping that she didn't trigger a trap by removing the baby from the pedestal. After a minute of nothing happening, Sam let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, she heard clicking coming from the pedestal. The two girls turned to see that a small screen had emerged and was currently displaying the smug face of Skulker.

"Congratulations, you found your boy." he said in a condescending manner. "Any last words before I end your miserable lives?"

"Told you this was a trap." Sam said to Ember.

"Fuck off, Sam." the ghost replied, staring daggers at her. "Would you mind telling us how you plan on killing us?"

Skulker laughed, "Nice try, but I'd rather it be a surprise. I will tell you that it was unbelievably difficult to capture these. I had to spend an entire week in the more ancient part of the Ghost Zone to capture them."

As the screen went blank, they heard several shrieks and snarls closing in on them. The two quickly rushed towards a hut and climbed on to of the roof. When the creatures came into view, Sam and Ember were both shocked and frightened at the sight. Out of the jungle came three reptilian creatures standing about 5 ft high, patches of flesh hanging from their otherwise skeletal bodies, and vicious looking toe claws.

"How the hell did he find and capture raptors in the Ghost Zone?" Sam said.

"You would be surprised what you can find in the Ghost Zone." Ember replied, clutching her son close to her chest.

The dinosaurs quickly noticed the two girls and the baby and rushed the building. They leaped and snapped their jaws at the two but could not reach them while they were on the hut's roof. They soon began to circle the hut, trying to figure out how to attack their prey.

"Looks like we will be safe up here for now." Ember said, sitting down and cradling her son.

"Well, I'm glad you can be so comfortable in a situation like this." Sam said in an irritated voice. "I'm not so keen on becoming breakfast for these lizards."

"Why because they eat herbivores like you?" Ember joke, going into a fit of giggles. Hearing his mother laughing caused the Lucas to start laughing as well.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, EMBER!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. This not only stopped the laughter but also caused the little boy to cry.

"See what you did, Sam? You can't take a joke so you go into a hissy fit and make my baby cry." Ember said, glaring at the goth. Turning back to her son, Ember loosed one side of her shirt, exposing her breast, and brought him up to breastfeed in an attempt to calm him down.

"Oh so this is my fault now? We would have never gotten into this situation in the first place if you would have held your liquor and kept your legs shut. If Danny hadn't gone to that party with you, he never would have gotten drunk with you, never would have had sex with you, never would have broken up with me, and never would have pissed Skulker off to land us in this situation! And put you tit away! Now is not the time to be breastfeeding. Now is the time to figure out how to get out of this situation."

Ember stood up, still clutching her son to her breast while he fed. "First off, grow up. If you haven't already noticed, you have a set of tits yourself. What's the problem with me trying to calm him down by feeding him? Second, are you still pissed off that Danny and I are together? I thought we dealt with this a year were being extremely controlling with Danny and jealous of any girl he talked with. When I offered him the opportunity to escape from you for one night, he jumped at it. I may have gotten drunk with him and made love to him, but he was willing to go a second round with me and decide for himself that you were not meant to be his girlfriend. Besides, we managed to get rid of Dan Phantom."

"That still doesn't mean that I'm pleased with how things turned out." Sam replied. "Do you know how I felt when I saw you two kissing above the crowd? Do you know how I felt when I saw you two fucking when Vlad transmitted that recording? I felt like shit! You are living the future that I so desperately wanted while I have to go on and pretend everything is ok."

Sighing, Ember made sure that her son was calmed down before she took him off her breast and put her shirt back up. Then she slowly walked over to Sam and gave her a sympathetic look. "Look, I know that life isn't fair. Hell, I died a teenager. That doesn't mean that things won't get better with time. I thought things would be terrible after I broke up with Skulker a year ago. As it turned out, I found a much brighter future with Danny. I know it has been a year since your break up with Danny but trust me when I say that you will find that special someone. When you do, they will treat you like a queen. I still enjoy hanging out with you and Tucker and I know you still want to hang out with Danny. Can we get along, for the sake of Danny and our twins?"

Sam was quiet for a few minutes. Slowly, she cracked a grin. "I guess I have been rude to you lately. It doesn't really seem fair to Danny when he sees his wife and his best friend fighting all the time. All this obsessing over what could have been with me and Danny also hasn't helped me look for a new relationship. About time I stop living in the past and look to the future."

Smiling, Ember put an arm around Sam while cradling Lucas in the other. "Thanks Sam. I promise when we got out of this, Danny and I will help you find that special man."

"By the way. How do we get out of here?" Sam asked.

As if to answer her question, the floor beneath the two began to creak and moan.

"Oh shit." the two said before the roof gave way. Ember and Sam fell into the hut. Sam was the first to get up while Ember checked to make sure that her son was unharmed from the fall. As the two recovered from the fall, they heard the screeches and snarls from the ghostly raptors outside.

"Well, at least there are no doors for them to open to get in here." Sam said.

All of a sudden, the three dinosaurs phased into the hut and began to back the girls into a corner.

"Right, their ghosts." Sam said.

Ember, on the other hand, was furious. She had just managed to rescue her son and she had worked things out with Sam. Now Skulker's pets were going to finish them off.

"BACK OFF!" Ember screamed at the raptors. Much to their surprise, Ember's scream turned into her ghostly wail. The raptor howled in pain, their bones turning to dust and their remaining flesh disintegrating. By the time Ember calmed down, there was nothing left of the dinosaurs and there was a gaping hole in the side of the hut.

"Your powers are back!" Sam said excitedly.

"I guess they are." Ember replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Now it's time to pick up the other two and our daughter and deal some justice to Skulker."

Grabbing Sam's hand, the two girls and the baby teleported out of the hut in a whirlwind of flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mind Your Step

**Alright guys, Chapter 4. Sorry for the delay of this latest chapter. This is the first time I will be posting chapters for two separate stories. I am happy to know that I am getting great reception for both of these. Without further delay, here we go. I do not own Danny Phantom. R&R and Enjoy.**

*****During the Events of Chapter 3*****

Tucker and Danny were rushing down the path, hoping to reach the end before Skulker's deadline. Danny was keeping up a steady jog while Tucker was gasping for air, trying to keep up.

"Danny!" Tucker said, coming to a stop. "I can't keep this pace up."

"Just a little further Tuck." Danny encouraged, trying to get his friend to at least walk with him.

Giving in, Tucker began to walk again, thankful for the slower pace.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, Danny."

"What's on your mind?" Danny replied.

"It's about Sam."

Danny sighed, having an idea where this conversation would be going.

"She still has feelings for you. She does her best to hide it but occasionally she lets slip."

"Yeah, I've heard." Danny said. " She thinks I can't hear the insults but I do. 'Get a room.', How come he does that for Ember but never did that for me?', 'I'm surprised they're not fucking right now by how intensely they are making out.'"

"Believe me, they get worse when neither of you are around." Tucker said.

"How come she never told me? I thought we had moved past this?" Danny asked.

"From what she told me, she wanted to but she was never able to get a private moment with you because Ember was always by your side."

"I never thought her jealousy would run this deep." Danny sighed. "Has she tried meeting new people?"

"No, she still has some hope that you will leave Ember and return to her." Tucker replied.

"She really thinks that I will leave Ember after being with her for a year, having children with her, and marrying her?" Danny asked incredulously.

"I tried explaining that to her but she is still stubborn."

"You want me to talk to her about it?"

"If we get out of this, yes. Hopefully they won't kill each other while they go after the other twin." Tucker said.

Just then, the two came to a large clearing. Other than for a few tree stumps and a black pedestal in the middle, it was completely empty.

"Well, this has trap written all over it." Tucker said.

Stooping down, Danny stared intently at the ground before gingerly shifting aside some leaves. Underneath was a bear trap, the teeth sharpened to a fine point.

"He must really hate you guys to set up a field of these for you." Tucker said.

"Wouldn't you if you saw your ex having sex with your mortal enemy and then fail to kill her in a one on one fight?" Danny replied.

Slowly but surely, the two began to make their way towards the pedestal. Besides the bear traps, Skulker had laid several trip wires. Whether they were meant to make them fall into a bear trap or release another killer device, the two did not know or care to find out.

"What do you think the girls are dealing with?" Tucker asked.

"I have no idea. I could be anything from cannibals to undead animals. Lets just focus on the twin in front of us." Danny replied, stepping over a bear trap.

"You know what? I'm surprised we haven't seen any of those pit traps. You always see those in the AHHH!"

Tucker suddenly fell through the ground, out of Danny's sight.

"Tucker!" Danny screamed, Making his way towards the trap. Looking down, he saw his friend was still alive but his right leg had been impaled by the sharpened end of a bamboo stake.

"Hold on! I'll get you out." Danny called down.

"Forget about it. Go for your kid before it's too late!" Tucker replied.

Nodding, Danny began to quickly make his way through the clearing, avoiding the traps and testing the ground lest another pit was there.

Finally, Danny made it to the pedestal. On it lay a bundle of cloth with what looked like Danny's daughter, Victoria, sleeping soundly.

"Sweetheart," Danny called. "Daddy's here."

She slowly stirred. Once her eyes caught sight of Danny, she began to laugh and reach out to him.

Wanting to make sure she was his daughter and not another trick, Danny said, "Ok, sweetie. Go ghost for daddy."

A white ring formed around her middle, separating into two as they traveled up and down her body. Her hair turned snowy white and she began project tine blasts of snow from her hands.

"There we go." Danny said, gingerly picking her up and cradling her. "Daddy's got you."

Suddenly, a flat screen ejected from the pedestal. On it, Skulker was clapping in a condescending manner.

"Congratulations, whelp. You managed to save your precious brat. Any last words before I kill you both?"

"You never learned to play fair, did you. Even when we beat the odds, you have to pull some dirty trick just to come out on top." Danny said, staring daggers at the screen.

"All that matters is that I win. Who cares if I cheat to do it? Now I would love to stay and chat but I have much bigger game to catch. Don't leave too big a stain on the ground."

With that, the screen turned black and disappeared back into the pedestal. All of a sudden, Danny heard a loud creaking above him. Looking up, he saw a large boulder hanging above him, held up by dozens of vines. Quicker then he could react, he heard the snap of the main vine holding the huge rock above him and it rapidly descended towards him and his daughter. All Danny could do was wish he could go intangible before he closed his eyes, preparing for the impact. He heard a loud thud as the boulder struck the ground. He opened his eyes but saw only black. Was this what it was like to die? To feel no pain? But if that was true then how could he possibly open his eyes if he was really dead. Slowly, he realized he could still breath and could still feel the weight of his daughter in his arms.

He slowly backed up, realizing that his feet still worked until the jungle clearing suddenly came back into view. He gazed at the boulder before he slowly looked down at his body. He was surprised to see that he had no body and could not see his daughter that he held in his arms. Concentrating on becoming visible and tangible again, he was happy to see that he did.

"Thank God the powers came back in the nick of time." Danny sighed.

"Danny! Danny, are you ok?" Tucker was yelling.

Flying towards the pit were his friend was trapped, he called, "Everything's ok! I got my powers back before Skulker's last booby trap killed us."

"Alright!" Tucker sighed with relief. "You think you can get me out of here now?"

Grinning, Danny grabbed Tucker's arm before making them both intangible, freeing him from the stake, and lifting him out of the pit.

"Let's get back to the fork and wait for the girls." Danny said before flying back the way they came.

Shortly after reaching the fork, a whirlwind of flames appeared next to Danny, revealing Ember, Sam, and his son, Lucas. Danny gently set Tucker on the ground and put an arm around his wife, resting his forehead on hers.

"I was worried about you." Danny said, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks.

"Same here." Ember replied, not trying to hold back her own. "My powers came back just before some undead raptors were about to attack us."

"We would have been crushed had my powers not kicked in." Danny chuckled.

"What happened to Tucker?" Sam interjected, bringing the two out of their moment.

"Pit trap, courtesy of Skulker." Danny replied.

"I'll live, but I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my parents." Tucker said.

"I think they'll understand once we explain what happened." Ember said, giving him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"So besides almost getting eaten, what else happened to you two?" Danny asked Ember and Sam.

The two girls grinned before Sam spoke up. "I think we've come to an understanding."

"Oh? What kind of understanding?" Danny asked, curious as to what they two discussed.

Taking a deep breath, Sam said, "I've come to realize that I've been stuck in he past for too long. I've been so keen on wondering what we could have been if we stayed together that I never tried to actively look for new people to go out with. I think I've finally accepted that you two are going to be together indefinitely and I hope that the both of you can accept my apology for all the back talk and grief I have given you."

The couple smiled and brought her into a three way embrace.

"You know I can't stay mad at one of my best friends." Danny said.

"Glad we were able to work this out." Ember added.

"So whats the plan now that the twins are rescued and your powers are back?" Sam asked

"I've got a couple ideas." Danny said, a mischievous grin growing on his face. "But first we need to drop you guys off at home.

Getting in a circle, Ember first teleported Sam and Tucker to their homes. Tucker's parents interrogated the couple about what happened last night and why their son's leg had been pierced. After explaining what had happened, they were not pleased with the situation but understood that their son wished to assist his friends. Sam's parents, on the other hand, were furious. From the moment that they teleported into the Manson Mansion, Sam's parents immediately accused Danny and Ember of kidnapping their daughter and ruining her clothes. Even after they had explained the situation, they still threatened to call the authorities.

"Don't worry about them." Sam assured them. "They'll calm down as soon as you leave. See you both later."

Next, Danny and Ember stopped in at Fenton Works. As soon as they appeared, Danny was caught in a tight embrace by his mother.

"Where have you been? Dani and Youngblood came by yesterday saying that Skulker had kidnapped the twins."

"I'm fine mom. They're fine. Everything worked out." Danny reassured his mother.

"That's good to hear." Jack said. "Because when I get my hands on that ghost, I'm going to rip him apart molecule by molecule!"

"No need to worry about that, Jack." Ember said. "Danny and I have talked about it and we've come up with the perfect way to deal with him."

"How?" Maddie asked. "Nobody kidnaps my grand babies and tries to kill my son and daughter in law and gets away with it."

"Oh, don't worry." Danny said. "He's going to suffer a painful and humiliating death."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Goodbye Skulker and 'Welcome to the Jungle'

**Ok guys, final chapter. I'm glad that you guys have stuck with me for this long. I have, however, hit a wall. I'm not sure what more I can write involving Danny and Ember, or for Danny Phantom. I will definitely finish up my DannyxDesiree story, 'Luck Be a Lady', but after that I am uncertain. I now ask you the readers what you would like me to write. I appreciate any advice or story ideas as I am quickly running out of them. I thoroughly enjoy writing and I don't want to give up. So please, give me your ideas. Tell me what you think I should write. Other than that, I do not own Danny Phantom or the song 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns n' Roses. R&R and Enjoy.**

"Damn it!" Skulker yelled, firing off a missile in his realm. "How the fuck did those four save the brats? My plan was perfect!"

Skulker was extremely pissed at how the events unfolded. As soon as he had sent the messages to the two and his traps were set in motion, he flew off towards the their respective locations to see them meet their doom. He was surprised to find no trace of either the his would be victims or the undead raptors he set upon the girls. The only sign they had even been there was a destroyed hut. Flying toward were the whelp was to meet his doom, he was pleased to not only find the boulder had deployed but also one of his pit traps had been tripped. Skulker first sauntered over to the trap, hoping to find the corpse of the tech friend. While he did find a pool of blood, the human was nowhere to be found. Skulker quickly flew towards the boulder and blasted it apart. To his dismay, he saw no trace of the ghost child.

Skulker quickly traveled back to his realm to check his cameras. When he saw that both the ghost child and his ex had managed to recover their powers just in time, Skulker lost it. He began destroying his everything he saw, weapons, trophies, and gear. By the time he calmed down, his ammunition was used up and his realm was trashed.

"Fine." Skulker panted. "He may have won this round but next time I will come out on top."

All of a sudden, he heard static coming from the remains of his flat screen monitor. Walking closer to investigate, Skulker saw the screen suddenly change to the music video for 'Welcome to the Jungle'.

"Who's doing this?" Skulker yelled, extending blades from his arms. As if to answer his question, a whirlwind of flames erupted in front of him. As they died down, he saw the thorns in his side, the whelp and his whore.

"Oh shit." Skulker said before Ember's fist connected with his face.

_Welcome to the jungle, we got fun 'n' games_

_We got everything you want, honey we know the names_

_We are the people that you find, whatever you may need_

_If you got the money, honey we got your disease_

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_

_Watch it bring you to your kn-kn-knees, knees_

_I wanna watch you bleed_

Just as Skulker recovered from the initial punch, Danny followed up by freezing his right arm and shattering it off.

"That was for kidnapping the twins, you sick son of a bitch!" he said, venom dripping from his words.

"Fuck!" Skulker cried. Even though his true form had not been harmed, it had now become more difficult to defend himself.

_Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day_

_If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price you pay_

_And you're a very sexy girl whose very hard to please_

_You can taste the bright lights but you won't get them for free_

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_

_Feel my, my, my, my serpentine_

_I, I wanna hear you scream_

Ember was quick to follow up with a power chord, tearing off his left leg.

"That was for breaking into our house and beating Dani and Youngblood!"

"Stop this now!" Skulker said, now desperate to escape after loosing two limbs.

Danny and Ember simply gave him twisted and malicious grins.

"But we're not finished yet." Danny replied.

"Call this payback for all the misery you've caused us." Ember added.

_Welcome to the jungle it gets worse here everyday_

_You learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play_

_If you got a hunger for what you see, you'll take it eventually_

_You can have anything you want but you better not take it from me_

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_

_Watch it bring you to your kn-kn-knees, knees_

_I'm gonna watch you bleed_

Desperately, Skulker attempted to hop away from the two only to be hit in the back by Danny's ghostly wail. It was strong enough to destroy his remaining limbs, leaving only his upper torso and head.

"That was for Tucker's leg and the men you ruthlessly killed." Danny said, slowly walking towards Skulker with Ember right behind him

"Enough! I promise not to attack you or your family ever again!" Skulker pleaded.

"Should have thought of that before you decided to fuck with us for the last time." Ember answered, tearing off his head.

"What will you do to me? Cage me? Mount me on your wall?"

"No." Danny replied, grinning like a cheshire cat. "That would be too easy and too merciful for the likes of you."

From a pocket, Danny withdrew the Infinity Map and opened a portal to what appeared to be a jungle.

"Lets see how you like being the one hunted!" Ember said before chucking Skulker's head through the portal.

As the portal closed, Ember turned towards Danny.

"You think he can come back after this?" she asked.

"No." Danny said, wrapping his arms around her and resting his forehead on hers. "He's about to become prey to the ultimate hunter."

With that, Danny brought Ember's lips to his and gave her a passionate kiss before the two teleported out of Skulker's realm in a whirlwind of flames.

*****Deep in uncharted jungles*****

Skulker's head landed with a thud, rolling around on the ground before finally resting upright.

"Well this is great. Thanks to the whelp, I'm now stuck in this God forsaken jungle. When I get my hands on that maggot and his whore, I will tear him a new one!"

Suddenly, a loud thud came from behind the head of Skulker.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" Skulker demanded.

He felt himself being picked up and turned around but could not see who currently held his head. Suddenly, yellow eyes seemed to flash out of nowhere, giving him a piercing and menacing gaze. Before Skulker could react, what appeared to be an electronic cloaking field disengaged, revealing a large, masked, humanoid creature. Skulker's eyes darted across the creature. He appeared to be other worldly by the small cannon attached to his shoulder, the gauntlets on both the creature's wrists, and the menacing claw that was currently holding his head. His face was hidden by a mask made of some strange metal.

"What the hell are you!" Skulker asked.

The hunter did not reply. Instead, his shoulder cannon readjusted and a triangular laser sight was slowly creeping towards the command center that housed Skulker's true form. Faster than Skulker could react, the cannon fired and obliterated Skulker, spattering the nearby trees with ectoplasm. The hunter carefully examined the now empty head before adding it to his growing collection of human skulls. Reactivating his cloaking device, the Predator made his way towards his next would-be prey.


End file.
